The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a wrench having a box end. When the box end of the wrench is fitted onto a hexagonal screwed member, the box end is able to stop the screwed member from slipping from the wrench. Furthermore, the box end is able to hold the screwed member.
A conventional wrench has a box end formed with a polygonal socket for fitting onto and driving a screwed member such as a nut or a bolt. The socket passes through the box end so that when the box end of the wrench is fitted onto the screwed member, the screwed member is likely to slip out of the socket. This results in inconvenience in operation. Many kinds of improved wrenches with stopping effect have been developed to prevent the screwed member from slipping from the wrench.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wrench 10 having a polygonal socket 11. A projecting section 12 is formed on the top edge of each inner corner. When the wrench is fitted onto a nut 14, the projecting sections 12 serve to stop the nut as shown in FIG. 2.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another type of conventional wrench 15 having a head section 16. A ring body 17 is inlaid in the head section 16 and protrudes from the inner circumference into the socket 18 for stopping a nut.
Both the above stopper structures have shortcomings. For example, when the wrench is fitted onto the screwed member, the screwed member is prevented from upward slipping out of the socket. However, when lifting the wrench, the screwed member still will downward slip out of the socket. In other words, the wrench is unable to hold the screwed member in the socket.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a wrench capable of preventing a screwed member from slipping out of the socket of the wrench. Furthermore, the wrench is able to hold the screwed member.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: